Suggestive
by Nightly Halo
Summary: After a long struggle Sora finally get's the information on the whereabouts of his two long lost friends. But what lies behind this strange door? And why is Kairi so mad? OOC, RikuSora


**Suggestive**

_A RikuSora One-shot_

_Based on the comic strip from VG cats:_

_(Link is at the end, don't read it till you've read this please! Or else you'll ruin it!)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts. Because if I did, there'd defiantly be a shounen-ai version. I also do not own VG cats and only take credit for writing this. It wasn't my idea, I saw the strip and thought it'd be a nice one-shot to write out. VG Cats comic copyrighted to Scott Ramsoomair. 

**Warning:** Yaoi, Nudity, implied sex, normal person to yaoi fangirl turning, and all around melodrama and alota sweat dropping.

**Rating: T**+ to M for the above mentioned, and Kairi lifting her shirt….you'll see….

**Summary:** After a long struggle Sora finally get's the information on the wherabouts of his two long lost friends. But what lies behind this strange door? And why is Kairi so mad? OOC, RikuSora

**A/N:** This is my first KH one-shot/story…be kind? It's a crack fic and there is obvious OOC. So no flames 'bout that. Lol. This is what happens when Sora finds Kairi and Riku again.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sora swiftly ran though various corridors and tunnels searching for his friends. He had gotten a letter from King Mickey stating Riku and Kairi's whereabouts_. 'Please be okay….please be okay…'_ was the only clear thought going through the 16-year-old keyblade owners mind.

Accourding to the King's instructions Riku had run into a mysterious door, Kairi chasing after him. This wasn't any normal door though. This much was obvious. Mickey though, would not tell Sora the powers of this strange door. Shrugging the nagging thought in the back of his head telling him to slow down and look for traps the young boy increased his pace, rushing through various pathways and turns.

When he finally thought, he was lost for good within the maze like hideout he felt a power surge. Looking forwards and past a couple heartless he saw that the pulsing was coming from a strange door. Quickly beating the heartless, he charged through with newly revived power.

He finally came to a grand blue door. The pulsing got stronger as he went closer. He lightly ran his hand over the door only to pull back at the strange – but good- tingling sensation he got in his fingertips. Looking closer at the door, he saw something neatly engraved into the door. The inscriptions on it read_… 'Srevol emoceb seimene dna, teem sdneirf erehw rood eht hguorht pets, dnim ni taht htiW. Daeh raelc a htiw kniht ot rebmemer syawlA. Dab emos, doog emoS. Yenruoj ruoy tuohguorht segnellahc dna snrut ynam uoy dnes lliw efiL.'_

Sora read it over, once, twice, three times. However, he had no idea what to make out of-

"That's it! Why didn't I see it before?" Quickly he magically pulled a pen and paper out of thin air and translated the quote. Looking over it he read it aloud.

_"Life will send you many turns and challenges throughout your journey. Some good, some bad. Always remember to think with a clear head. With that in mind, step through the door where friends meet, and enemies become lovers..."_

The door shifted before opening a little bit, white light engulfing Sora. He stepped through the door as it shut behind him. The walls glowed with inner stars. He looked forward and saw the person he thought he'd never see again.

A brown-haired girl had turned around upon the entrance and started walking over to the boy with tears in her eyes. Sora walked forward as well.

"It's you…it's _really _you…" Sora whispered, tears welling in his own eyes as he walked forward.

"Yes Sora." The girl replied walking forward as well.

Sora started running in the girl's direction, eyes closed, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

The girl held out her arms, mimicking the boy as she walked forward "I've missed you-"

Ironically the keyblade wielder ran right by the beautiful young girl and his and long-time friend, Kairi. "too?" the girl finished, with a very confused look on her face as she watched Sora run and glomp the arm of a half cloaked figure. The girl sweat dropped.

"No, it's cool. It's not as if I'm here or anything. Nope, not shunned at all…" Kairi mumbled looking disbelievingly at the two boys.

White hair gently shook upon impact as Sora snuggled into the cloaked arm, tears still spilling.

"Oh God Riku." The boy sobbed. "I've missed you so, so much." He cried sniffing. "Riku, I-"

Feed up with his friends antics Kairi furiously yelled at Sora as he continued sobbing into Riku's cloak. "Hey! Sora! Look, BOOBS!!! I've got boobs now!!" She lifted up her shirt as her face started turning red with –not embarrassment- but annoyance.

Riku and Sora looked over at Kairi as Sora glared at her.

"Excuse me, but we're trying to have a moment here." Sora replied with a sweat dropping Riku in the background.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Meanwhile as the two boys started making out in the background Kairi went into a corner holding up a sign that read 'Emo corner' as she quietly buried her face in her knees, not believing she lost her love to, not a girl, but a guy. And not just any guy, Riku! The heartthrob!

"Guess it's time to become a Yaoi fangirl…" She said sighing and taking out a camera to take pictures of the now half-naked boys.

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

A/N: I wrote the comic website down here so you guys can check it out. I didn't want you to go to it until you read the one-shot or else it'd kind of ruin it for you. Though I took it farther then the comic and added parts, I still think it makes for a humorous one-shot, ne? 

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Maybe I'll write more little one-shots…I'm in the process of writing one based on another little comic strip Scott did on Legend of Zelda…it's even …cracke-r (0o?) …then this one…

VG Cats Comic Link: you guys have an idea for a one-shot based on Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or Legend of Zelda and want me to write it out for you then by all means go ahead and ask! I'll write out the one-shot for you and even mention your name. Lawl.

**http:// www. vgcats. com/ comics/? stripid209**

(Don't forget to take out the spaces, doesn't allow Hyperlinks in stories)  


* * *


End file.
